Sayaka Shiiba
Sayaka Shiiba (椎葉 サヤカ, Shība Sayaka) is a character introduced in the story, she is the most popular female Pop Star Idol in Japan. She become Ataru Kashiwagi's follower sometimes during the second part of the story, she also love Ataru. Appearance Personality Plot Early Story Not much know about Sayaka's past, other than it's showed a brief flashback of her that she saw her friend, Chika having sex with the producer. Sayaka think this is not good and decided to tells this to the chairman. But due to Chika wants to protect her name and fool the chairman, it's said Sayaka is the one who having sex with the producer. Because of this, Sayaka hate Chika and she haven't be happy for a while even since. Chapter 1-10 (First Season) Sayaka make a brief cameo appearance in Chapter 4. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Sayaka make a cameo appearance at Chapter 21. Between Read & Ignore Eradication Misure game and near the end of the SNS Hide-and-Seek, Sayaka meets Ataru Kashiwagi's group and they become friends and allies. Thought it's not known how they meet and what's they do during the story progress.Real Account II Chapter 139 According to Koyori's flashback, during the SNS Hide-and-Seek Ataru tells Sayaka, Aiji and Koyori to goes to his home to hidden themselves from the hunters and DQN Marble. After returning home, Ataru saw Yuri has been waiting for him to returns home, Aiji and Sayaka was shocked that how both Yuri and Koyori look almost identical. Ataru introducing Koyori and the others to Yuri and soon eating dinner together at his home, Yuri thank Ataru that he returned home as he promise. Ataru and the others has been living in his house for a whole day, until the new mission that has to scan their follower's "Marble's mark" was announced. Eventually, Sayaka and Aiji go outside to find their follower in earlier morning. Later, Sayaka appeared in Chapter 68, to shows celebrating their victory and the end of the SNS Hide-and-Seek. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Sayaka is chose as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. After the first death game finished, everyone is having a bath for rest. Sayaka revealed her wish to the others that she wants a good husband. She come to talking with Ayame Kamijou, and stated that Ayame is fall in love with Yuuma Mukai. Ayame feel embarrasses at this and Sayaka said she is also fall in love with "someone who look similar to Yuuma" (Which she meant Ataru). Before Sayaka said Ataru's name, Paru-kun is shows up in the women bath and make trouble to the girls. During Aiji Hoshina challenge Yuuma, Sayaka hidden herself in a cave and watching them. Before Aiji is being dead, Sayaka saved him by shared some of her phone battery life to him and tells him stop fooling around. Sayaka revealed she is hidden in a cave during Aiji challenge Yuuma and Yuuma noticed her around, which she replies it's the reason why he didn't kill Aiji. Aiji said Yuuma isn't much "manlier" as his twin brother did, who did the "most evil thing ever in this world", Sayaka shows a sad face after she heard it. After Real Account Go game ended, along with Yuuma and the others are making a funeral for the players die in this game. Sayaka acting as she is feel so sad for the players being die in this game when she actually don't care about it, but soon Airi Homura destroys the funeral by burns the area. Shortly after the funeral, Sayaka goes to Ayame's room to talks more about her thoughts and she replies she can kills any people for her lover, Ataru, if he wanted to do so and thus is ended up getting Ayame so angry at her. On the second day, the fourth game is started, following Public Relations Officer Marble's order Sayaka have to tagged with Ayame. Following the story progress, Sayaka is slowly started to like Ayame a bit and revealed to her about the relationship between Ataru and Yuuma during their childhood. During the bath, both Sayaka and Ayame was keep attacked by the Unscrupulous Hunter Marbles and they keep finding who did this. Ayame make a plan to fool the stalker and it works, turns out revealed the stalker is Magura Aizawa. Sayaka said she can't believe Magura will watching them naked and keep ordering the Unscrupulous Hunter Marbles to attacking her butt, but both Ayame and Magura referred her as idiot due to she didn't realized that Magura is forced to do so in order to survive in the death game. Sayaka is surprised at Ayame's speech and think she is a great "warrior", then she changed her mind and plan to tells Ayame about the reason why Ataru wants to kill Yuuma after the game finished. During Yuuma fight against Zui Zakuro, along with Ayame, Airi, Hayato Kanou and Mizuki Kurashina is locked in a steel cage. When Yuuma is nearly lost all the points, Airi, Mizuki and Ayame was comes to defend Yuuma by losing their own point, which make Sayaka scared and said to Ayame that they will ended up losing their points if she keep doing this. After the fourth game is finished, everyone is celebrate their victory. When Yuuma said he will become the leader and tells everyone to trust him in order to survive, Sayaka disagreed with him and shows to be not happy, as to her Ataru is the only leader she can be trusted. When Sayaka is about to said the truth, Ataru showed up and replies he will said everything to him. Sayaka is glad that Ataru is finally shows up and hug him, she also wants to gives him a kisses after seeing Aiji kiss him. Ataru revealed that Sayaka is one of his panther during half years ago, he also revealed there's one more panther in his groups, Koyori Kanda. Both Sayaka and Aiji shows a sad face after heard Koyori's name. One day after the fourth game finished, the fifth game is started with every players wears school uniforms. During the game, Sayaka keep thinking Yuuma is the Chairman Marble due to his "symptom" but she didn't vote him due to her relationship with Ayame. When Kanata Hidzuki wears a female school uniform and referred himself is the Chairman Marble, along with the other players was so scared and voted him, which revealed he isn't the Chairman Marble and killed by freezes into a ice. Later, when Ayame stated if her drawn no prize she will uses Mizuki's knife to stabbing herself, Sayaka tells both Ayame and Hako stop but they didn't listen. When Ayame is being to stabbing herself, Sayaka told her don't but she still do ii, which Sayaka covered her face as she don't want to see it. Later, along with the other 17 players were voting their own name under Yuuma's order. After the end of the Anonymous Classroom, along with every players except Yuuma was "captured" by "Human Resources Marble", Yuuma needs to save them before they will be killed. When Sayaka and other captured players was about to die, they surprised Yuuma by saying "happy birthday", as this day was Yuuma's birthday. Soon after explaining things to Yuuma, they continue to celebrating Yuuma's birthday. During the celebration, Sayaka asks Ayame that if she already know about Yuuma's plan on kill Paru-kun on previous trial, Ayame stated that while she doesn't know about his plan she knew that Yuuma won't gonna end his life so easily, which is why she is able to acts claim when Yuuma orders everyone to vote themselves. Then, Sayaka happily said that she was jealous at her relationship with Yuuma due to how Ayame trusted him. Later when Aiji arrived on Yuuma's birthday party, Sayaka finds him and tells him to celebrating Ataru's birthday privately.Real Account Volume 21: Account 166 Extra Pages A day later, after arrived at the tower top, both Sayaka and Aiji was surprised at seeing Ataru on the tower top. Along with other players was sent into a VR world and started the game. Yuuma order every players to tag-team and finds any news on the island, Sayaka was in tag-team with Ayame. After Isuke Benimoto and Yasuharu Tanaka was killed and revealed the trial name was "Fake News Island", Yuuma sent a message to every players that they must have to finds the news carefully so they won't fell into a death traps. After heard about this, Sayaka was try to be careful and afraid at the same time, because Ataru will be killed soon after the trial was ended like the rest of the Marbles from previous trials. When Sayaka and Ayame arrive at the "News Shops", Sayaka saw one of the shop was advising a "treasure map" and tried to take the map. Thought soon it's revealed the map was fake and caused Sayaka lost one of her life point. After Ayame was lost one of her life point as well, she stated all of these "News Shops" was all fake and reports all those shops to faking news. Soon, they saw one of the News Shop that have Ataru's picture in it. While Ayame said that it's obviously fake, Sayaka disagree with her and believed that shop was real. Ayame tried to stop Sayaka but she didn't listen. When Sayaka heard someone warns that shop was fake, she thought it was Ataru's voice her but it's actually Yuuma's. Yuuma stated that this entire "News Shops" area was all fake. Though Yuuma realized that the island map was actually hidden under a small rock. When Sayaka saw there's a place named "Cat City" on the island map, she was laughed that how lame there's a place have a such name. Though soon both Sayaka and Aiji was realized there's a something else around in the "Cat City" and went there. Ayame asking Sayaka why she wants to go there and she stated that maybe there's a someone she recognize in that area. After they arrived the "Cat City", they saw Koyori is around there and playing with the cats. This caused Aiji surprised and Sayaka cries that Koyori is still "alive". After seeing Koyori being acts brutal, Sayaka and Aiji noted that she is in the second stage of "symptom". Later after heard Koyori's explanation on what's happened to her, Sayaka, Ayame and Aiji have no idea which part of her information was fake since it's real. Sayaka thought that Ataru "betrayed" Koyori part was fake and claims those stuff was never happend. Yuuma deny it and wonder how comes Sayaka and the others can't find the answer when it's too obvious (This is changed in the volume version, however). In the volume version, it's Sayaka and Ayame the one who found the answer for which part of her information being fake instead. After Yuuma discovered where's the location Ataru at from Haru Ichinose's hint on sports ground, he and the others come to the rest room. With Yuuma punched the mirror, it's revealed that Ataru is hiding inside a mirror. Soon, along with the remaining 15 players went to the football playground. Ataru announced that they will play a second trial named "Fake News Football". When Ataru is choosing his partners, Sayaka and Aiji comes to said they will be helps him. Shuu Kuze wonders why are Aiji and Sayaka wants to become Ataru's partners, Sayaka replies that if there's something bad happened to Ataru she will never forgive Yuuma for it. Sayaka also think that she haven't shows her true feeling to Ataru yet. Both Sayaka and Aiji also stated that they're prepared to die together with Ataru. After hearing this, Ataru chosen Sayaka and Aiji as his partners. During the trial, Sayaka is taking the FW role, which written a brunch of both real and fake information in the footballs. During the middle of the match, Sayaka wrote an real information football about she loves Ataru. Because of this, Aiji is able to found the football and gives to Ataru, so he kicked it towards Yuuma. After the match ended with draw, Ataru saw the information of that football and realized that Sayaka has always been in loved with him. Sayaka claim that the reason why she never told it to Ataru was because of he and Koyori's relationship, so she was too afraid to reveal it. Ataru surprised at this and said apologist to Sayaka that he never acknowledge about her feeling. Later after Ataru's team was lose and Yuuma invite him to join his group, Sayaka and Aiji tells him to joins it too. Soon, along with Ataru and the remaining 13 players "returned" to the real world. After the trial was "ended", along with Aiji was made apologies to everyone due to the fact they helping Ataru at Fake News Football. Soon after discovered that Ataru was badly injured due to death trap, Sayaka and Aiji was cries at it. Sayaka said that she doesn't want to see Ataru died in a worst way. After everyone was returned to the real world, along with Aiji and Yuuma was checking Ataru's body and found that he was in fact died. Sayaka, Aiji and Yuuma were cried at Ataru's death. Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) One day after the end of Fake News Island, along with Yuuma and Aiji were seeing Ataru's funeral. Sayaka saw there's a lot of hate comments about Ataru, she said she won't argue with them as she feel tired of doing so. Then, Yuuma told everyone that since they will only have one trial left, they must have to works together and survives the trial so the real peace will finally come. Soon, along with the remaining 14 players went to the tower top. After the conversation between Masahide Eniguma and Yuuma ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. After Marble explained the rules of new trial, the trial was started. During the trial, along with Mizuki, Shuu and other players with higher battle points are ordered to works together with Yuuma to fight against Marble. After noticed Marble's followers/battle points keep increasing, Yuuma explains that their followers are deceasing and choose to follows Marble instead, due to fear of death. With Marble's high battle points, he is easily overpowered Yuuma's groups. Soon, along with Yuuma, Mizuki and Shuu went to protects everyone from being killed by Marble. Yuuma stated that he can't comes up a second plan at a moment so he don't know how to defeat Marble. While Yuuma still thinking about the plan, he noticed that everyone was crying due to being hopeless and can only rely on Yuuma's strength in the end. Soon, Aiji said that instead of just sitting there to watching, they should just joins to fight as well and try their best to help Yuuma as much as they can. Then, along with every players come to faces Marble. After everyone successful to capture Marble, Yuuma went to punches Marble and they successful to "defeats" Marble. Although it's revealed that Marble is still alive, due to his followers has been increased to over 12 billions which almost same as Yuuma's. Soon, Marble's true identity was revealed to be Shin Kashiwagi, the father of Yuuma and his siblings. Soon after finished the conversation, the trial was continued and Shin's body becomes gigantic once again. With this situation, Yuuma comes out a one last plan to defeat Shin, to surviving in 5 minutes and gives him a finishing blow at the last minutes. Soon, everyone starts run away and tries their best to dodge Shin's attacks, while informing internet users to helps them by follow Yuuma's account. Chapter 192 (Epilogue) 10 months after the end of Real Account Tower incident, along with everyone was told to went into hospital to see Karua's newly-born son, Mamoru Sakurame. When Ataru exchanged his body with Yuuma and asked why did Yuri was together with Aiji, Sayaka asks Ataru if he getting used of living together with his siblings, he said he was happy and stated that he can't believe he can lives together with Yuuma and Yuri again. Later, along with the others took a group photo and uploaded on Magura's internet account. Gallery Trivia *While Sayaka has make a cameo appearance in Chapter 21 (Or Chapter 11 in Real Account II) or way earlier, Chapter 4, she haven't make a actual debut until Chapter 68 (Or Chapter 58 in Real Account II) in the manga. *Sayaka's wish that want to achieve by Marble is "Give me a good husband". Reference Category:Characters Category:Female